Railings and bannisters are common architectural features which serve as barriers at the edge of elevated platforms. Modern pipe railing structures require a special expertise to install, generally requiring the services of a welder to join the vertical posts to the horizontal railing members. Recent improvements to hand rail and bannister systems have provided special mechanical fasteners which join the horizontal railings to the vertical posts. These prior art structures are made up of different types of railing, and post and fastener elements which require distinct manufacturing operations to produce.